Heretofore, various compositions have been water dispersible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,586 relates to a water dispersible resin which contains natural drying oil therein. However, this patent is not pertinent in that it does not relate to a polyester resin, and does not contain any salt of a sulfo dialkyl isophthalate or hydantoin compound therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,264, while relating to a water dispersible polyester resin, lacks any suggestion of containing hydantoin groups within the polymer chain and hence is not pertinent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,420, while relating to water dispersible polyesters which can be formed utilizing anhydrides, does not contain any sulfo salts therein as well as any hydantoin compounds therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,900 and 4,304,901 relate to linear water dissipatible polyesters and polyester amides utilizing a disulfonamido compound and a sulfonic acid salt moiety, respectively, and do not contain any amounts of a hydantoin compound.
British Pat. No. 1,461,037, while relating to an aqueous insulating polyester varnish made from aromatic tricarboxylic acids, is not pertinent in that it lacks a sulphonate salt as well as a hydantoin compound, whereas British Pat. No. 1,546,477 lacks any suggestion of the hydantoin compound.